Linha Temporal de Castlevania
The Castlevania Timeline shows the official chronology of the Castlevania series. It was first revealed in Konami magazine in 1997. The timeline was indented to be a reference for the developers of Symphony of the Night, but was accidentally leaked. IGA: 確かに、現在の公式のタイムラインの基を作成したのは我々ですが、当初これを発表をするつもりは全くありませんでした。 というのも、ドラキュラシリーズを長く続けるための足かせにしかならないと考えていたからです。それが、別のプロジェクトから、意図せず露見する形となり、公式と進化したものです。Translation: While it is true that it was we who created the basis for the official timeline, at the start of things we had absolutely no intention of publicizing it. Indeed, this was because we felt it would only shackle us to dragging on the Castlevania series. It was unintentionally leaked from another project, and evolved into an official timeline. At that time, the upcoming Castlevania Legends was intended to be the origin story of the series, however, the game was removed from the timeline during development, and this was made clear in the next issue of the magazine. The spin-off game Akumajo Special: Boku Dracula-kun (localized as Kid Dracula) was also included. Likewise, the game was removed from later editions of the timeline. The Akumajo Dracula X Chronicle guidebook later went on to state there was no story connection with the rest of the series. Not all Castlevania games are intended to be part of the timeline. Several games and other media deliberately take place outside of it. They can be classified as either a story set in a completely different universe or a story from an alternative timeline. Castlevania Legends and Lords of Shadow are part of the first category. The stories of these games have nothing to do with that of the main timeline, and take place in completely different worlds. They often feature alternate incarnations of certain characters, but with different back stories. Secondly, a story can be set in an alternate timeline, a timeline that branched off from the main one. Circle of the Moon, Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness (among others) are this. お答えづらい質問かと思いますが、ゲームボーイ版の3作目『漆黒たる前奏曲』は当時のKCE名古屋のスタッフによるパラレルワールド、という解釈で良いのでしょうか? IGA: ほかの『黙示録』とか、『サークル オブ ザ ムーン』とかは、製作者の意図として、「外伝」として扱っていますが、この作品だけは、どうやってもはまらないのでそのような解釈で良いと思います。 GAME SIDE. February 2009. IGA interview. See Lords of Shadow Timeline page for events taking place in the Lords of Shadow titles. Main Timeline Leon Belmont's Era * Game: Castlevania: Lament of Innocence — 1094 A.D The 11th century was a time of knighthood, when the medieval monarchs were waning due to feuding lords and knights. Two of the courageous knights fighting during this period were Leon Belmont and Mathias Cronqvist, who together with Leon's exceptional combat experience and Mathais' skills as a tactician led one of the strongest companies in the realm. Walter Bernhard was a powerful vampire who lived in a castle within a forest covered in eternal darkness. One day, Leon's fiance, Sara, is kidnapped by his very vampire. Leon renounces his loyalty to the Church in order to save her. In the end, in order to avenge his fiance's death, he manages to defeat Walter with the Vampire Killer whip, created from Sara's soul. However, everything was just a plot by Leon's close friend Mathias, who had turned into a vampire in order to defy God, who allowed his wife to die of an illness. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1094: Castlevania Lament of Innocence. 12th-14th centuries With Leon now walking the path of a Vampire Hunter in pursuit of Mathias, the Belmont's struggle against evil begins. From generation to generation, the magical whip and the title of Vampire Hunter are passed down. Feared for their powers, they are shunned by society and lived in exile. What they also didn't realise was, that each slain only adds to the power of Mathias, who used the power of the Crimson Stone to absorb them. Growing more powerful over the years, Mathias eventually declares himself King of the Night, and changes his name to Dracula Vlad Tepes. He continues to hide in foreign lands. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. More than 300 long years... . * Game: Castlevania: The Arcade — 1??? A.D A Vampire Hunter, a Lady Gunner and a Little Witch join forces to fight the forces of evil. They manage to overcome Dracula in a climatic battle. Trevor Belmont's Era Early to mid 15th century: Lisa, Dracula's second wife, was condemned to death by Inquisition. Dracula's grief and hatred was profound. He blamed this on all of humanity, and hated humans. In 1476, his war with the humans and the Belmonts began. (Konami places Lisa's death in 1470. However, the manual for Symphony of the Night states Alucard's age to be around 400 years, placing his birth around 1397. Assuming that Lisa had a normal mortal lifespan, she would have been in at least her late teens when Alucard was born, placing her own birth round about 1380; since her natural life would probably end around 1450, it seems likely that her execution took place some time between 1400 and 1450. This is consistent with the dating of Legends, even though Legends is no longer part of the timeline. However, the SOTN manual also stated Dracula's age to be approximately 800, placing his birth around 997, while Mathias Cronqvist (being 32 in 1094) was born in 1062. Assuming an error of at most 65 years either way in both cases, Alucard's birth could have taken place any time between 1332 and 1462. Considering that Alucard was old enough to remember his mother's last words, he would probably have been no younger than 5 at the time of Lisa's execution (although vampires may learn at an accelerated rate), placing Lisa's death any time between 1337 and 1467.) * Game: Castlevania Legends — 1450 A.D During the Middle ages there lived a man who wished to obtain power. In the year 1431, this man made a pact with an evil deity who granted him power to conquer the world. From that moment on, the man became a powerful Demon King known as Dracula. For nineteen years, he terrorised Europe with his army of monsters, conquering one nation after the next. Seventeen year old Sonia Belmont, takes up a magical whip left to her by grandfather, and swears to avenge him after he was killed by Dracula's minions. During her search, she meets and forms a strong bond with her enemy's son, Alucard. After vanquishing the Count, Sonia vows that if Dracula returns after her lifetime, others will take her place and defeat him. Afterwards, she gave birth to a son fathered by Alucard. This child would later defeat Dracula once more. * Game: Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse — 1476 A.D The genocide of humanity begins at the hand of Count Dracula. Alterted to Dracula's existence, a secret team is sent in by the Eastern Orthodox Church to find and defeat him. Bull all attempts to surpress Dracula end in failure. Faced with no other options, turns to the Belmont family of vampire hunters, to pursue and defeat Dracula. Trevor Belmont, the freedom fighter Grant, the cleric Sypha Belnades, and Alucard, Dracula's son, join forces and succeed in overthrowing Dracula. Sypha then takes Trevor's hand in marriage, while Alucard, pained from fighting his own father, submerges into an eternal sleep. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1476: Castlevania Dracula's Curse. * Game: Castlevania: Curse of Darkness — 1479 A.D Though defeated at the hands of Trevor Belmont, Dracula's curse still ravages the countryside of Europe, bringing with it disease, mob violence, and heresy. Amidst this chaos is Hector, a Devil Forgemaster who had formerly worked in the service of Dracula. Yet Hector grew weary and disgusted of the count's brutal methods and left to live with humans, but when his human wife was killed and his fellow forgemaster, Isaac, is implicated in the deed, Hector sets off for Dracula's stronghold to settle the score with him. At the end, it revealed that Isaac made Hector regain his devil forging powers so that Dracula's castle would return to the human world. But, what Isaac didn't know was that he himself was being used by Death, Dracula's right-hand-man. Death believed that Hector would kill Isaac, and that Dracula's Curse would take control of him, with his body becoming a vessel for Dracula's safe return to Earth. However, Hector realized that his drive for vengeance was caused by Dracula's Curse. Hector did not kill Isaac, but Death killed Isaac anyway and summoned Dracula through Isaac's body. Hector killed his former master, and performed the "Final Forging" where he summoned the essence of the curse and destroyed it. But a mysterious man named Saint Germain, who Hector had met earlier, believes that the war will never end and even when all evil is destroyed, there will still be ones who will claim evil's mantle again. * Game: Castlevania Pachislot — 1480 A.D Dracula's early resurrection is completed and it is up to Trevor Belmont to take him down again, this time, with a new ally called Angela. * Game: Castlevania Pachislot 2 — 1482 A.D Dracula rises once again and enslaves Angela, and makes her an enemy to Trevor Belmont, and it's up to Trevor to save Angela and defeat Dracula. * Game: Castlevania Pachislot 3 — 1485 A.D Dracula rises once again and it is up to Trevor and Sypha to stop him. * Gamebook: The Legend of Satanic Castle: The Vampire Hunters — 1490 A.D Sid Belmont, descendant of Trevor, along with his allies Row Danasty, Zouk Belnades and Leila travel to Dracula's castle in order to prevent his resurrection. Christopher Belmont's Era * Game: The Castlevania Adventure — 1576 A.D Count Dracula, slain 100 years before, is reborn. It's rumored the Bartley family was responsible for this act. It's from this point on that the legend begins: "Once every 100 years, when the faith in God is forgotten, Dracula will come back to life". Christopher, descendant of Trevor, apperently succeeds in vanquishing Dracula. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1576: Castlevania The Adventure. * Comic: Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy — 1576 A.D Christopher Belmont's fiance, Illyana has been kidnapped by Dracula after his revival by the Bartley family. Taking the whip kept safe by a family of vampire hunters called the Totoyan's , Christopher sets out to rescue Illyana. * Game: Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge — 1591 A.D Though Christopher Belmont had defeated the evil count Dracula fifteen years ago, he did not manage to destroy him, as the count turned himself into mist and managed to escape, building up his energy and biding his time over the years. As Christopher's son came of age, a ceremony was being held to confer the title of Vampire Hunter upon him, so that a father-son team would be formed, but after the ceremony had been completed, Dracula used his powers to take of Solieyu Belmont's mind, and then made four castles appear. Christopher vowed to destroy Dracula and return his son to normal, and in the end, he defeated the evil count, restored his son, and the land was returned to its normal balance once again. Simon Belmont's Era * Game: Castlevania: Order of Shadows — 16?? A.D The Belmonts find the hideout of The Order, and attempt to stop them before they can revive the Count. Desmond Belmont defeats the leader of this group, Rohan Krause, which only serves as a catalyst for Dracula's return. He then defeats Dracula, but a mysterious force or powerful being keeps Dracula's Castle from crumbling. * Game: Castlevania: Resurrection — 1666 A.D The year is 1666. Dracula has returned to threaten the mortal world! Summoning all of the power of Hell, the dark countess of Castlevania has created a portal allowing Dracula to re-enter the material plane. Accompanied by foul creatures of the nether world anxious to do their bidding, Dracula and his lover intend to join forces with the goal of final victory over the Belmonts and absolute dominion of the world! Their actions, however, have not gone un-noticed...The twisting of reality by the Countess has upset the balance between good and evil, creating a rift that will ultimately plunge the mortal world into eternal chaos unless it can be sealed! To counter this, the forces of light decide to turn this power back summoning heroes from the Belmont clan from the very halls of time.... One from the past...one from the future! The powers of light summon Sonia Belmont; legendary Belmont heroine drawn from the past and well suited to stand, not just against the sinister wiles of the Countess, but Count Dracula himself! Sonia has already been successful in defeating Dracula in the past. Can she defeat the combined power of both vampires? From the future of the 1800's, the powers of light summon Victor Belmoont, a wandering gambler and soldier of fortune, Victor chose not to accept the Belmont legacy as a Vampire hunter by running away from home at an early age. During his travels, Victor learned not just the art, but the science of warfare, all the while attempting to avoid his true destiny in the petty politics of 19th century Europe. But the blood of the Belmont clan cannot be ignored forever, and Victor would eventually return to the land of his birth, a rebel and outcast. It is here that Victor is given the quest by the guardian of light to prove himself worthy of the name Belmont by battling Dracula and his evil mistress! * Game: Castlevania (Chronicles) — 1691 A.D Count Dracula is fully revived by the forces of evil for the second time. Simon Belmont defeats Dracula once more, but in the wake of Dracula's death, is struck with a curse. * Game: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest — 1698 A.D The curse inflicted upon Simon seven years earlier contains to affect his body, which slowly starts to decay. A mysterious woman appears to Simon while visiting his family's graveyard, and is told that Dracula will be revived when the curse will him. The only way to lift the curse, is for Simon to gather the scattered body parts of Dracula and burn them were his castle once stood. Simon succesfully gathers and burns all the five pieces. However, Dracula is reborn again through a sixth piece (his fang Dracula II: Noroi no Fuuin Kanzen Hisshōbon). Simon fights valiantly and prevents Dracula's full resurrection from taking place. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1698: Castlevania II Simon's Quest. Juste Belmont's Era * Game: Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance — 1748 A.D Fifty years after Simon's battle, Juste Belmont, grandson of Simon, continues the family's vampire hunting tradition and upholds the duty of searching for Dracula's relics. However, his childhood friend, Lydie, is kidnapped and brought to a mysterious castle, which had suddenly risen up out of the mist. Juste's best friend, Maxim, joins him in the search for Lydie in the mysterious castle. However, it turns out that Maxim was possessed by a evil spirit born out of Dracula's remains, which were brought together by him. The castle that had appeared was spawned from Maxim's mind. The evil spirit wished to sacrife Lydie in order to revive the true castle of Dracula. Combining the strength of the three friends, the evil spirit is defeated, his hold on Maxim disappears, and the castle vanishes back into the mist. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1748: Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance . Richter Belmont's Era * Game: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood — 1792 A.D Called back to life by the Dark Priest Shaft, Dracula is awakened again. Richter Belmont, descendant of Simon and Juste, sets out to find and kill Dracula and save the women kidnapped from his town, including his fiance Annette. Aided by Maria Renard, a girl with mysterious powers, Richter prevails over Dracula. However, Richter was left defenseless from his battle with Dracula and Shaft's curse enters his body. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1792: Castlevania Dracula X. *'Game: Castlevania The Bloodletting, cancelled) - After 1792 A.D' Richter and Maria are called into action again and have to contend with a rival vampire hunter, whose motives are unknown. * Game: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night — 1797 A.D Shaft would continue to exist as a spirit contained within a crystal ball. However, in the five years since the previous battle, Shaft manages to regain power through the curse placed on Richter. After four years, Shaft succeeds in gaining full control over Richter. He plans to revive Dracula with the aid of Richter's powers. Maria sets out to find the missing Richter only to stumble on Dracula's castle which had risen out of the mist. Sensing the rise of evil, Alucard awakes from a 300 year slumber. Thanks to Alucard, Richter is freed from Shaft's influence and Dracula's revival is prevented. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1797: Castlevania Symphony of the Night. * Radio Drama: Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku — 1798 A.D The Incubus Magnus plots to make Alucard take his father's place as the Dark Lord. With the combined strength of five vampire hunters, this plan is foiled. Era of the Belmont family's abscence In the 1800s, the Belmonts mysteriously dissapear. In their place, several organizations are formed to try and find ways to prevent Dracula from returning. The most prominent of these is the Order of Ecclesia. * Game: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia — 18?? A.D Shanoa, an Ecclesia member, has been chosen to be the bearer of Dominus, a Glyph that was developed to be used as a weapon against Dracula. Fellow member Albus steals the three pieces that make up Dominus out of jealousy. Shanoa pursues Albus and manages to retrieve the pieces. When she returns to Ecclesia's leader, Barlowe, it's revealed he wishes to revive Dracula with the help of Dominus. He and Shanoa battle, but Dracula's spirit leaks from Dracula's remains, which were stored in Ecclesia's headquarters, and takes control of Barlowe, resulting in Dracula being reborn in a host body. Shanoa heads to Dracula's newly risen castle and confronts him, managing to defeat him in the end. * Game: Castlevania: Circle of the Moon — 1830 A.D In an old Austrian castle, the worshippers of Dracula attempt to resurrect their master. Vampire Hunter Morris Baldwin and his apprentices, Nathan Graves and Hugh Baldwin, rush to the castle in an attempt to stop the resurrection, only to arrive a moment too late. Camilla, one of Dracula's minions, has just revived the Count and kidnaps Morris; the two apprentices then plummet down into the depths of the castle. In the end, Nathan defeats Camilla, rescues Hugh and Morris, and defeats the dark lord, Dracula. * Game: Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness — 1844 A.D Following Dracula's revival, a village is attacked by evil forces, and Ada, the sister of the man-beast Cornell, is taken. Cornell returns to find the town under attack. After finding out about his sister's caputure, he rushes to Dracula's castle to find Ada. Ada was to be sacrifed, but Cornell saved her by defeating Dracula, sacrificing his wolf powers in the process. * Game: Castlevania 64 — 1852 A.D Using Cornell's wolf powers, Dracula is reborn in the body of the child Malus. However, the memories of who he really was were lost. Dracula's forces, unaware which child was their master reborn, kidnapped all of the children from the surrounding villages, and brought them to Dracula's revived castle. Sensing Dracula's return, Belmont descendant Reinhardt Schneider and Carrie Fernandez decided to hunt Dracula. They rescued Malus and believed they defeated Dracula. However, it turned out this Dracula was an imposter and the memories of Malus were restored. He then reveals himself to be the true Dracula. However, he was subdued through the combined effort of Reinhardt and Carrie. Quincy Morris' Era Sometime after Richter Belmont's era, the Vampire Killer whip kept for so long by the Belmont Clan is passed on to the Morris Clan. The motive behind this is unclear, and Richter becomes known as the last Belmont. In reality, the whip does make it's way back to the Belmonts. * Game: '''Bram Stoker's Dracula — 1897 A.D''' As documented in Bram Stoker's Dracula, it was in 1897 that Dracula rose again, by unknown means, and had Jonathan Harker as his guest. In a final showdown, Quincy Morris and Jonathan Harker dug a knife into the chest of the sleeping Dracula. Quincy, however, did not survive the gash inflicted by gypsies under the influence of the Count's hyponotism. Although the book does not mention this, Quincy's son, John, was hiding in the background, and had witnessed the whole event. It is also not mentioned that Quincey was a member of the Belmont family lineage. Logically, this is improbable...there is no way a little two year old (since John was born in 1895) could follow his father across the countryside to Romania to witness the final battle. And Quincy must be a widow, since he tried to court Lucy early in the novel. Quincy Morris, a distant descendant of Trevor Belmont, keeps Dracula at bay. John Morris' Era * Game: Castlevania: Bloodlines — 1917 A.D The legendary vampire Elizabeth Bartley, Dracula's niece, suddenly appears in the 20th century. Plotting a sacrificial war in order to bring back her uncle back to live, she orchestrates the beginning of World War I. Quincy Morris' son, John, and his best friend Eric Lecarde (also of Belmont blood), vow to take up the fight against evil. Together they manage to prevent Dracula's full resurrection. Jonathan Morris' Era * Game: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin — 1944 A.D The world is in chaos due to the second world war. The souls of the dead roam the earth. Their anguish summons Dracula's legendary castle. Jonathan Morris, son of John, and his ally Charlotte Aulin, step forward to fight evil. They discover a vampire named Braunerhasclaimed the castle as his own. They fight him in order to destroy the castle, but by defeating Brauner, Dracula is freed from the seal that kept him locked away. The Count is defeated once more. * Gamebook: The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle — 195X A.D Simon Belmont, descendant of the legendary Simon who defeated Dracula in the past, accidently breaks the seal that kept Count Dracula locked away, while shooting a movie about his ancestor's exploits in Dracula's castle. Julius Belmont's Era * Game: none — 1999 A.D On August 11th, a total solar eclipse appears over Eastern Europe. As Nostradamus predicted, Dracula once again rises to terrorize the Earth. Julius Belmont, along with a group of unnamed compatriots, finally succeeded in destroying Dracula for good and eliminating his threat forever. Or so they thought. There is no game that chronicles the "Demon Castle Wars", though they are referenced, and could be the setting for a future game. The Belmont Clan (which had re-emerged in this era), the Belnades Clan and Alucard all confirm it's indeed the comic revival of the Dark Lord. Awaiting his return, they find the magic in Japan which can even control gods with the power of a solar eclipse. Julius Belmont , the current heir of the Belmont Clan, who takes up the Vampire Killer and alongside with a group of unnamed compatriots, face off against Dracula. With the secret art of the Hakuba Clan, Dracula is trapped and confined within the darkness of the eclipse, finally with this act they succeed in destroying Dracula for good and eliminating his threat forever ending his resurrection cycle. Or so they thought. Era of Dracula's rebirth * Game: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow — 2035 A.D It's prophehesized that the supposedly perished Dracula would return again. In Japan, in the year 2035 on the night of a solar eclipse, high school students Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba are transported to Dracula's castle when entering the Hakuba Shrine. When Soma awakes, he finds himself within the confines of the castle. In order to escape the castle, a mysterious individual named Genya Arikado guides Soma to the throne room. When he finally arrives there, he learns he himself is Dracula reborn. To free himself from the chaotic power of Dracula, he has to fight the chaos within himself. After managing to liberate himself from his chaotic half, he escapes the castle together with his friends. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 2036: Castlevania Aria of Sorrow. * Game: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow — 2036 A.D It has been one year since the uproar about Dracula in the eclipse. Soma Cruz is at peace. But aiming to take his life, cult founder Celia Fortner attacked Soma in broad daylight. In order to avoid that somehow and afraid to involve Mina, Soma enters the cult compound alone. With that, Celia began her plan for the advent of a new Demon King. By taking the life of Soma, who inherited the soul of the Demon King, Dracula, she would create a new Demon King. Celia's plan fails and Soma avoids becoming the world's new evil. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 2037: Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow. * Novel: Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku — 2037 A.D Julius Belmont's pupil Curtis Lang together with his ally Michelle Danasty battles against the rogue vampire Olrox, who wishes to conquer the forces of both humanity and chaos. Beyond Time * Game: Castlevania Judgment — Time Rift * Galamoth, the Demon King from an era ten thousand in the future, wishes to conquer time and sends his servant, the Time Reaper, so assinate Dracula in order to rule the past. A time traveler and guardian of the timeline, Aeon, gathers powerul warriors from across time in order to prevent a catastrophe. * Game: Castlevania: Harmony of Despair — Grimoire * The Grimoire is a magical book that records the history of Dracula's castle. Certain individuals find themselves trapped in the book and borrow the powers of the heroes which are recored in the book in order to find a way out. Famitsu Xbox 360 (September 2010). IGA interview. Kid Dracula's Story The Kid Dracula games take place in the "Demon World". * Game: Boku Dracula-Kun — 11797 A.D Kid Dracula awakens after a ten thousand year nap to be challenged by Galamoth. He sets forth to put an end to Galamoth's ambitions and keep the takeover of the world for himself. * Game: Kid Dracula— 11XXX A.D ''' Galamoth returns after being defeated. Kid Dracula has forgotten most of his skills since then, but Mr Reaper allows him to borrow some of his father's items to defeat Galamoth once again. Alternate Universes * '''Novel: Akumajo Dracula: Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu — 1XXX A.D Dracula is revived by Pierre Baiyan. Simon, Dracula's best friend when he was still human, returns as a Kresnik in order to vanquish him for a second time. Meanwhile, the missionary Dean Silva, tries to save his lover Elizabeth Arye from becoming a vampire.In this world, the Belmonts are not related by blood. Each generation, a "guardian" is born that is destined to take the name of Belmont. Dracula's real name is Claude Runkle is this world. * Game: Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth — 1576 A.D 100 years have passed since the death of Count Dracula, but the revival of his curse has emerged once again within the realms of Transylvania. Christopher Belmont heads out to save the land. * Game: Castlevania: Dracula X — 1792 A.D Dracula is revived by his followers and it's Richter destiny to stop him. At the same time, he is forced to save his fiance Anette and Maria. Maria's powers do not awaken in this timeline, and Richter overcomes Dracula on his own. Gallery Konamimagazinevolume03-page070.jpg|Konami Magazine Volume 3, 1997 Dengeki_N64_1999_vol2.jpg|Dengeki Nintendo 64, 1999 Cvtimeline2000.jpg|KCE Kobe homepage, 2000 Encyclopedia_of_Castlevania.JPG|Encyclopedia of Castlevania First Part, 2001 Encyclopedia_of_Castlevania_2.jpg|Encyclopedia of Castlevania Last Part, 2001 Hyou.gif|Japanese Timeline, 2002 Chrono m.gif|Lament of Innocence website, 2003 Cvlinehu7.jpg|Dorimaga, 2005 Castlevania_Xtreme_Desktop.jpg|Castlevania Xtreme Desktop, 2005 Notes * Castlevania: Bloodlines was originally released as a gaiden to the Castlevania series.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/2/rob-guidebook.htm Page 33, Rondo of Blood Strategy guide book] However, it has always been included in the offical timeline. * Castlevania 64, Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, and Castlevania: Circle of the Moon were intented from the very start to be gaidens to the Caslevania storyline. * The offical timeline also incorporates business elements (promotion of the games), and as a result, it's possible that it does not reflect IGA's way of thinking. IGA: 公式は、もっとビジネス的な部分も含まれるので、この考えが反映されるかどうかはわかりません。 Translation: The official timeline incorporates more business elements, so I don't know if my opinions reflect that thinking or not. For example, Castlevania: Dracula X is included in most timelines, but is not considered to be part of the main storyline by IGA. Eternal Links *Japanese Timeline. Konami. 2002 *Japanese Timeline. Konami. 2003 *Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006 (Castlevania Realm) *Japanese Timeline. Konami. 2007 References de:Castlevania Timeline